


This Was a Long Time Coming

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kagami you big shit, Kuroko you little shit, Kuroko's ass will be destroyed, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple orgasams, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, actually there is plot (if you squint), goddamit Kagami stop trying to act all cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami comes home early from a business trip and finds Kuroko in a... somewhat compromising position. And 'stuff' happens.</p><p> </p><p>*Warning- Porn without Plot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, Hello There.

Wha...?

What in the hell?

How...?

Kagami's mind went completely blank. No coherent thoughts crossed his mind, only fragments of hopeless rhetorical questions. Anyone's would, given that they were put in this type of situation. And this was one _hell_ of a situation.

Kuroko was stretched out on his- Kagami's- bed, flushed and panting, his hand wrapped around his hard, leaking member. He pumped it slowly, languorously, fingers ghosting over its tip at times. Kagami could see the minute trembling of Kuroko's legs and hands as he continued his solo ministrations, eyes clenched shut and lips parted. Kagami watched as his unoccupied hand fluttered over his flushed nipples, lightly brushing then twisting the hard nubs

Hell. Absolute hell. He wanted to touch Kuroko, to put a hand next to the one already on that hard member, to suck and nibble at those cute pink buds, to watch him come undone, but... at the same time he wanted nothing more than to watch his lover get himself off, watch those skillful and dexterous fingers twist and rub himself in just the right ways to cause him to overflow. Kuroko had done something like this before, not knowing Kagami's tendency to go completely ballistic, making it so that he literally _could not_ walk the next day. In their entire relationship, since high school, he had never done this exact thing. Not that Kagami had never fantasized about it before, though, and God, were those good fantasies.

Kagami suddenly smirked, thoughts running through his head, calling for his immediate attention. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had been away on a business conference for a couple weeks, and hadn't told Kuroko that he was home early in advance, via telephone. Was Kuroko desperate? Yes. Obviously, judging from the state he was in right then. Had Kagami been there? No. Going to the States for three weeks really puts a crimp in an active sex life. Had he been planning to get back a couple of days early so that that he could surprise his lover? Yes. He had been planning it for some time now, putting in an extra hour here, coming in to work early there, and generally putting himself in line for some extra consideration. That's why his boss had been willing to let him board a flight back to Japan a day early.

Had Kuroko known? No. Kagami had went to great lengths to keep it from his devious lover, as Kuroko had foiled most of his past plans.

_'But if I had known that he would do something like this, maybe I could've been motivated enough to pull off this level of deception before...'_

Kagami's mind was suddenly pulled back to the matter at hand when he heard Kuroko start to moan, hand movements becoming erratic, and not at all slow like before. He no longer took special care of the head, and his had had disappeared off of his chest. Eyes roving over his lover's flushed and sweat-slicked body, Kagami caught the hand's downwards slither, bypassing his straining member and going straight for his- Kagami stiffened when he heard his name slip out from between those heavenly lips, pulled out in breathy gasps. His smirk grew wider as he resolved to milk this situation for all it was worth. The knowledge that Kuroko was turned on and desperate enough to finger himself and moan Kagami's name in the meantime helped in that decision greatly. Kagami expected this to be a long night as he walked over to the bed. Smirk still on his face, he did something that was really quite out of character for him as he leaned against the footboard of the sturdy Western bed, something distinctly Ahomine-ish. 

"You called?"


	2. Are you freakin' serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroko... yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, my parents are off my ass!

His hands danced over his skin, tugging, stroking, and rubbing at all the right places and he felt a slow build at the pit of his stomach. He imagined Kagami doing all this to him though, the tugging, the stroking, the rubbing, and as he imagined Kagami doing all these things to him, he pushed himself closer and closer to the edge, where a familiar yet still exhilarating feeling would sweep over him and carry him to oblivion. 

But it wasn't enough. He couldn't go entirely over the edge, to sweet release, and he knew why. So he snaked his hand down to his ass, flicking and stroking the pucker of his opening even while pumping his member all the more vigorously, shards of Kagami's name falling in heated moans from his lips. Kuroko worked the tip of his index finger into his entrance, savoring the slight burn of his finger breaching the ring of muscle. He moaned Kagami's name as he imagined Kagami below him fingering him open to prepare him for something even wider. 

He couldn't go any farther without hurting himself, though. So he was about to stop the exquisite self-torture and get the discarded bottle of lube when a husky, familiar voice cut beautifully through the heated air. 

"You called?"

At once, all his movements stopped. Kuroko pried his eyes open and saw the object of his visualizations leaning against the footboard of the bed, looking very much like a predator who had just caught sight of some tasty prey. _'The metaphor is truly fitting, though,'_ Kuroko thought wryly, _'for Kagami-kun.'_ Then another thought crossed his mind.

 _'This will not go over well. At least I don't have work tomorrow...'_ Kuroko predicted, resigning himself to the inevitable, unchangeable reality in store for him at the hands of his Kagami-kun.

"Hah... Kagami-kun, I thought that you wouldn't be home until tomorrow...?" Kuroko said, both a question and an excuse, voice surprisingly steady for someone who ha just been masturbationg wth a vengance. Kagami hummed in agreement, sidling closer to Kuroko, up the side of the bed. 

"Yeah... but coming home to this was so much better, huh?" Kagami still had that smirk on, which made the whole situation _that_ much worse (or better, depending on how you looked at it). Kagami went towards Kuroko even more, settling on the bed beside Kuroko's outstretched legs. Kuroko looked at him semi-expectantly, but Kagami just waved him on.

"Oh no, please continue. Don't let my arrival derail your plans, Kuroko." Kagami said, his smirk turning into more of a grin. A mischievous shit-eating grin, but a grin nonetheless. And before that grin and his name, any complaints that Kuroko might've had disappeared. 

"If you would please hand me the lube then, Kagami-kun." For a split second, Kagami sat there, but then jumped into action. He hadn't thought that Kuroko would go for it, but he did, surprisingly. Kagami noticed that maybe the flush of red in Kuroko's cheek was deeper, but maybe it was a trick of the light. As Kuroko spread the lube over his fingers, he noticed Kagami watching him intently. 

"Kagami-kun?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want to watch me finger myself... or... do you want to do it?" Kuroko slyly asked Kagami, because he knew that if he put himself into Kagami's hands from the beginning, it would be over much more quickly. Kuroko knew that it was a tempting offer. He didn't readily give himself over all that often, so it might work to distract the Beast. However it didn't work, even though Kagami's eyes sparkled for a second there while contemplating Kuroko's offer. But in the end, Kagami just shook his head and waved Kuroko on, that stupid shit-eating grin plastered to his face the whole while. 

So Kuroko set about to stroking himself again, albeit more slowly than when he had left off. His fingers were dancing at the head and base again, that alone showing how far he had come back from the edge. But there again, more quickly this time, Kuroko's unoccupied hand snaked down to play with his entrance, slicked fingers sliding into his welcoming entrance easily this time, thanks to the lube.

Soon, he was finger-fucking himself in the earnest, two lubed fingers squelching softly in and out of his hole. But that changed, too. Soon he was going quickly, unconsciously jerking his hips down onto his fingers, and up, bucking into his circled grasp. All the slow, provoking stroking of his member was gone now, replaced by the fast pace of a man possessed with the need to tip himself over the edge and into the mind-numbing pleasure that the act would bring.

Kagami just watched and watched it all, relishing the expression on Kuroko's face, the sheen of sweat on his brow, and the little panting moans that escaped his mouth from those heavenly red lips. Suddenly, he felt the urge to have that mouth wrapped around him, sucking him down. Kagami shivered with anticipation, fully aware that the desire more likely than not would that desire be fulfilled.

His train of thought was forcibly dragged back to the quivering figure in front of him when Kuroko released a shuddering breath and curled over on his side, still working his hands. Kagami leaned forward to get a better view.

"Kuroko, tell me when you're going to cum, okay?" he asked Kuroko. Kuroko nodded as best he could, as he couldn't really speak. He still couldn't believe that the 'maji tenshi' was this salacious in bed, but whatever. He was really the same way, politeness aside. He worked his hands faster, faltering some when his fingers brushed over his prostate.

" _Ahhn,_ Kagami-kun, I'm close..." Kuroko moaned out, lubed fingers slithering in and out, crooking now and then to repeatedly hit his prostate. Kagami came forward even more, then, and grabbed Kuroko's chin in a firm grip.

"No, keep going," Kagami said as Kuroko's hands stopped in response to the stimulus. Kagami began to kiss Kuroko, his slick tongue slipping easily into the other's warm wet mouth. The kiss grew more and more heated, tongues slipping around each other as Kuroko pushed himself closer and closer to the edge. A trail of saliva was running down Kuroko's jaw from the corner of his mouth as a result of the intensity of their kiss. Kagami dipped down to the end of the trail and licked his way up, all the way to Kuroko's ear and nipped his earlobe gently.

"Cum for me, Tetsuya," Kagami whispered in Kuroko's ear, his husky and lust coated voice setting him off. Kuroko came with a loud whimper, feeling white-hot pleasure wash over him, his slick fingers continuing to push in and out of himself to milk himself as the waves of his orgasam passed over him.

Kuroko gingerly pulled his fingers out of his now tender and sensitized ass after his orgasam passed, settling back onto the soft pillows on the bed. He closed his eyes, tired, about to drift off to sleep when Kagami's still-husky voice cut through his haze of post-orgasmic bliss and reached his ears.

"Kuroko, don't go to sleep yet. I still haven't gotten off. Why don't you come help me with that?" Kuroko cracked open his eyes to see Kagami smirking at him again.

 _'It is certain that Kagami-kun will be the cause of my untimely demise,'_ Kuroko thought wearily as he pushed himself into a sitting position. _'Just as it is certain that this will be a long night.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, the ooc-ness is so bad. (I apologise if that's actually true, though.) And it seemed sort of wooden to me, but my friend told me to stop agonizing over it and to get over myself and to just "f*cking post the damn thing already", so that's what I did. Hope you enjoyed, and wait for the next one, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami certainly gets over his mind fumbling quickly, huh?


End file.
